User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XXX
24 ~ s The three wolves sat down in front of a massive iron door and looked at Winter expectantly. They had followed the three wolves throughout the massive palace. Eze, naturally, had been amazed at its entirety and had pointed out things like a young child. Winter stepped toward the doors bur Kajah stopped him. "Careful Winter, I sense a massive amount of power past these doors." Kajah said. Winter looked at him grimly. "I can imagine. But do we have a choice?" "You always have a choice. Will you choose the right one?" Kajah said. "What do you think is the right choice?" Winter asked. Kajah shook his head. "I will not influence your decision." Kajah said. "Then we will go in. Lucius gave me this job. I will complete it. Maxwell has killed many people. She doesn't deserve to live." Winter said. Kajah inclined his head. "Perhaps." Winter pushed the doors open. The room was massive, with large, open windows. At the end of the room, a figure stood looking out one of the massive windows. Winter kept Revan held in front of him as he advanced forward. His units followed close behind. When they were only about ten yards away, the figure spoke. "So you are the summoner that defeated my minions." It was a distinctively female voice, devoid of expression. "That's right. You must be Creator Maxwell." Winter said. Maxwell turned towards him. She wore a black robe, with gold designs. Her hair was light gray, almost white. The ends were blood red. A gold circlet sat on her head. "So you know who I am. I suppose you have come to end me?" she asked. Winter's eyes narrowed. He looked around and noticed a design on the floor. Maxwell stood in the middle of two large rings that were etched in the floor. There was a design of crosses in the rings. "Yes I have." Winter said. "Ah, it is a shame. You were able to cut through large amounts of St. Lamia. I had to rush my plans." Maxwell said. "Plans?" Winter asked. Maxwell turned back to the window. "Ah yes. It would have been better if you had been caught up in my forces that I had placed at Mt. Wistoria." she mused. "Well, just as well we didn't." Winter said, confused. "Do you know of the God War?" she asked suddenly. Winter was caught by surprise. He had been expecting a fight. Not a calm conversation. "I know of it. The gods invaded and began to slaughter humans." Winter said. Maxwell turned back to him. "That is not everything to the war. Humans were cruel things. Greedy creatures. Someone once said, that men were made of greed. And correct he was. The gods invaded to wipe them out. They did not deserve to live." Maxwell said. "Who were you to decide?" Winter demanded. "I did not decide. The highest of the gods did. Their high council decided. I would have been on the high council if not for the cursed God Slayers." Maxwell said. "The last one didn't kill you though." Winter said. Maxwell shook her head. "No. He did not. After the death of his comrades, he fled. Or was forced to flee. As I recall, the traitor Lucius could have brought him away." Maxwell said. "Traitor?" "Yes. Lucius helped the humans fight us. Now, enough talking. Your time has come to die. Are you ready?" she asked. The rings around her began to glow. Maxwell raised her arms and floated up with the rings. They spun around her, growing faster and faster so Winter could no longer see Maxwell. Finally, they stopped spinning and shrank in size so Maxwell could stand on them. A large spear was in her left hand and a small dragon sat on her shoulder. She looked down at them indifferently and pointed her spear at them. Winter realized what was happening. "Split up!" he shouted and jumped to the side just as Maxwell threw the spear. It exploded, sending him sprawling. Another spear appeared in her hand. Winter shot a bolt of steel energy at Maxwell as she aimed her spear again at Eze. It blasted the spear out of her hand. She turned back to Winter and the spear flew back to her hand. She disappeared in a flash of light and appeared in front of him. Desperately, he slashed out at her. She deflected Revan with her spear. She attacked with her spear and Winter blocked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eze running towards him with Batootha crackling with lightning. Winter shoved Maxwell off balance and jumped out of the way. Batootha hit Maxwell's back and lightning crackled across her body. She snarled. Maxwell smacked Eze back and turned back towards Winter. Winter activated astral form and floated towards Maxwell, coming level with her. Maxwell pointed her spear at him. Winter held Revan ready. She threw her spear at him. Winter smacked it aside with Revan and it exploded behind him. "Ah, so the rumors are true. You do wield the steel energy." Maxwell said. "I do. And I'm going to kill you with it." Winter said. "You will have to kill more than me with it." she said. Winter started in surprise. Maxwell seemed to not care at whether or not she lived. "Do you not care if you live?" he asked. "Not any longer. I have accomplished what I wanted." Maxwell said. "And what is that?" Winter said and began to charge up a large blast of steel energy at her. "My plan." she said. Maxwell seemed to be avoiding the point. "Your plan has failed. You will not rule St. Lamia any longer." Winter said. He released the blast of steel energy. Maxwell did nothing. It blasted her off the rings onto the floor. Winter landed in front of her. His units came up behind him. Eze had been taken out. Tia sat by him, healing. "Ah, but my plan was not to rule St. Lamia. It was simply a base to start my operation." Maxwell said. "What operation?" Winter demanded, losing his patience. She held out her hand. Her spear spun to her hand, hitting Kajah and Hadaron along the way. Being dark element, they took far more damage and collapsed immediately. Winter grimaced. He wanted to go see if they were okay but he didn't want to leave Maxwell alone. Darvanshel and Lario went over to them. Maxwell stood up. "The God War failed to wipe out humans. Instead, it wiped out most of the gods." Winter's eyes widened as he realized what Maxwell way saying. "You can't be...." he whispered. Maxwell smiled. "Yes. I have resurrected the gods. I will start a second God War." Category:Blog posts